The Lost Traveler
by DarkGabriel0
Summary: What if Naruto lost everything? Would he wollow in self pity and pain or will he try to rectify the damage that was done? Look inside to find out. I will say that this is my first ever fic so be merciful haha and I will take suggestions
1. The Deal

**Ch** **apter 1: The Deal**

I don't own Naruto or any other material I might use in this fic.

Love is a mysterious thing.You'll do anything to keep the person you love safe and happy . You'll give up your money,house,safety, body, hell even your soul you would freely give if it meant they would be safe. You'd even give it to the one person that you were told to never talk too.Kyubbi.

Location: kyubbi seal

"Alright stupid fox I want to make a deal!Come out of that cage so I can see your furry ass!" Yelled our orange clad hero.

Then sounds a huge groaning followed by a wave of sewerwater, which covered naruto up to his chest. Undeterred naruto stood tall and still as the glowing red eyes of the Kyubbi no kitsune stared menacingly at him. "Ah, my warden has come to see his prisoner. What do you want, boy." Kyubbi growled.

Naruto jumps onto his nose and stares him in his eyes unflinchingly even as Kyubbi bellowing growl reverberated on the grim covered sewer walls. Smirking, Naruto said, "As I said I want to make a deal." Glaring at the pesky human, Kyubbi replied, "And what could you possibly have that would make me agree to this deal let alone hear it?" "Your freedom" replied Naruto.

Pausing upon hearing the ningens response the Kyubbi really looked at his jailor for the first time. Due to the seals strength, Kyubbi never knew what the boy went threw and the few interactions between the too were nothing but the boy demanding power from him.

Looking at him now, he seems to have lost that fire from those times replaced with --despair.

Taking a gail force winds worth of breath, Kyubbi said, " What happened, Ningen? Where is that human that had this huge fire in his eyes while demanding some of my chakra?" Shocked by his observation Naruto was at a lost for words. Quickly snapping out of his daze, Naruto replied in a somber tone, "Why does it matter? Do you want your freedom or not?" Annoyed, Kyubbi says, "Yes I do ningen but first I'd like to have access to your memories before I agree"

Sighing, Naruto nods his head to the request.

Closing his eyes in order to concentrate on viewing his containers memories from the past day.


	2. Crap Hits The Fan

24 hours ago

"I think i'm finally getting it old man toad!" Yelled Naruto as he meditated to gather nature chakra.

" Thats good ,Naruto boy but you still have a long way to go!" Said fukasaku as he hit naruto across his skull.

"OWWW! Dammit old man toad." As Naruto meditated his thoughts started to wander and with it ,his control. *SMACK* Again , the goatee'd toad hit the excess nature Chakra out of the young container.

"Dammit boy ,Concentrate!"Yelled the toad as Naruto rubbed the new injury.

"Come on, Old man toad, cut me some slack."pleaded Naruto.

Jumping onto his shoulder , Fukasaku said" When you stop getting distracted then I'll think about being gentler!Now, get back to work or do you not want to be able to beat the Akatsuki?" Naruto obliges as he mumbles about grumpy old toads .

Village Hidden in the Leaves

Destruction . That is all that anyone could see, as far as the eye could see. Hinata Hyugga with byakugan ablaze looked at the vast grave yard of souls .As she stood there with her body impaled with chakra rods all she could do was weep at the devastation that her captor wrought upon her home. Her family was annihilated to but her and her sister ,who was thankfully apart of the few that were able to escape. Her comrades all but dead unable to come to her aid.Pains Naraka and Preta paths next to her each both keeping guard and prolonging her pain.

Hinata hears a sudden noise to behind her which goes unnoticed by her path guards . Looking at the source she sees Akamaru slowly crawling his way towards her so as to not alert pain . Looking up at the paths and seeing them still waiting ,she looks back at Akamaru and nods towards him. Moving faster than before akamaru crawls to hinata and as soon as he arrives he is grabbed by the scruff of his neck by the Animal path .

Akamaru struggling for freedom ,clawing and biting at everything , doesn't think to NOT look into pains eyes . All it took was but one glance and Akamaru was under pains control. The A.P. let's Akamaru down who then walks over to hinata and sits next fo her standing guard. Weeping even harder at her friend being brainwashed ,she screams in outrage at pain for doing such.

Until finally she finds her voice " Naruto-kun will make you pay for what you have done but before he does I'm gonna make you pay for what you did first!"


End file.
